House of The Rising Sun
by ToInfinityMyLove
Summary: (20 years after the finale) Clarke Taylor will do anything to get her little sister back. Even if that means destroying the Sons of Anarchy once and for all.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I grew up hearing tales of the Sons of Anarchy. Not the typical bedtime stories, but they taught a lesson. Don't go near them, that it will only end in heartbreak or worse. Despite every attempt to get rid of them, they were still a constant figure in Charming. Even after the death of their president, Jaxon Teller. After a few years mourning his death, they came back stronger and more powerful than ever.

Jaxon Teller left a legacy in Charming, or rather two. Abel and Thomas Teller were the only blood lines of the Teller family left. I went to school with Thomas. He was two years older than I was and was the spitting image of his father. It was clear that even at a young age, Thomas would go down the same path that his father had gone down. Abel was different. As soon as he was old enough, he got out of town to study law at Princeton.

I'd never paid much attention to the Sons, avoiding them at all cost. After graduation I moved a few counties over and got into the police academy there. It didn't take long for me to rise through the ranks until I became a detective. All thoughts of my life in Charming had left my mind. That is, until I received the phone call that changed everything.

Angela, my little sister, had gone missing. The only lead that they had was the mention of the Sons. A lead that was a dead end. Anything that was ever connected to the Sons always came up cold. That only made my choice even clearer.

I was going to put an end to the Sons of Anarchy, no matter the cost. When it was all done, I would have my sister back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

For the millionth time this week, I questioned what I was doing with my life. Here I stood in short shorts and a black leather corset top next to a bar. My combat boots held a pocket knife in a pocket on the side. That was the only weapon I was able to carry on this uncover operation. Which left me even more nervous.

I'd done my research on the Sons of Anarchy. I had studied each file on the members as if my life depended on it. Then again, I suppose it did. If this went south, my body would never be found. I knew where they liked to hang out when they weren't in their precious clubhouse. Also, I learned the type of women that they came after. If I became one of their women, then I could gain access to the clubhouse.

Thomas "Ace" Teller walks into the bar. He'd always had this cocky air about him, even when he was in school. The swagger that he walked with was because of a gunshot wound he had received when he was thirteen. His blonde hair was long and it looked as if he hadn't of shaven in a few days as if he didn't give a damn. What stood out about his whole appearance was the leather cut that he wore, branding him as SAMCRO. Thinking back to the files, I thought of how much he and his deceased father looked alike. The spitting image of Jaxon Teller.

I stepped my way through the crowd, making my move. When I was close enough I purposely bumped into Ace, spilling my drink all over myself.

"Oh shit," I said, looking down at my booze covered cleavage.

"Damn it," Ace said, seeing the damage that he had done. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Guess I'll have to go home to change."

He took the bait. "Now don't do that, princess. I've got a extra shirt on my bike you could wear."

"Really? You'd be my hero," I say, adding an extra batt of the eyelashes.

With a grin, he leads me out to his bike. The black Harley gleamed in the dimly lit parking lot. He must have washed it earlier today. Ace reached into the bag attached to the bike. I caught a glimpse of the pistol that was in the waistband of his jeans. It was gone when he stood up quickly. T-shirt in hand.

I took the shirt from his grasp, unzipping the corset with the other hand. The black lace strapless bra was left. He got a good glimpse of that as I pulled the t-shirt over head.

"Thank you," I told him. "I feel bad. I'm wearing your clothes and I don't even know your name."

"Ace. Ace Teller." he responds. "Now do I get the same privilege, princess?"

"The name is Clarke, not princess." I replied.

"Ya look like a princess to me." Ace grinned. "So tell me, what's a girl like you doing in a shit hole like this?"

"A girl like me?" I questioned.

"You aren't from around here. Not many girls chose to wear shorts and a skimpy top in the middle of winter. Either you have major daddy issues, or your used to the cold."

I bit my lip. Daddy issues. I guess you could say I had that. "Maybe I was just trying to get noticed."

"Well you succeeded," Ace said, stepping closer to me.

"Now who said that you were the one I was looking for?" I asked.

His arm wrapped around my waist. "Oh, princess, you couldn't take your eyes off me when I entered the room."

"A bit cocky aren't we?"

"How about I buy you a drink?" he asks, leading me back into the bar.

"As long as you promise not to spill this one on me," I teased.

He let out a carefree laugh. "This shirt is safe...for now."

We sat down at the bar next to each other. The bartender stopped the conversation that he was having with a man at the other end of the bar and came straight to Ace. He took our orders, taking care of us instead of the other guests at the bar.

"I like a woman who can handle a beer," Ace said. "None of that fruity cocktail shit that smells like some vineyard."

I laughed. "That fruity cocktail shit isn't bad. I just prefer a nice beer."

We continued to talk as we drank. I learned more about Ace Teller than just what the file had told me. He was charming, and easy to talk to. Less intelligent women would have told him anything in only a matter of moments. Me? I wasn't stupid. I knew that his smooth words were an act that he put up to get into a woman's pants. I'm not some naive little girl.

When the time came that the bar was closing, I walked out towards the beat up pick-up truck that I called mine. Ace took one look at it, shaking his head. It was piece of shit. I knew that and so did anyone that took a look at it. Still that piece of shit was the first vehicle I purchased myself, and I was damned proud of it. Even if it did break down from time to time.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime," I told him, leaning against the cool metal of the truck door.

"You could continue seeing me tonight," Ace replied with a smirk.

"Sorry, I still gotta unpack." I replied. "Perhaps some other time."

"Yeah, some other time." He leaned in towards me, going in for the kiss.

With a quick turn of my head, his lips collided with my cheek. "I'll see you around sometime, Ace."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Yeah, see you then."

I climbed into my truck, not saying another word to Ace Teller. It wasn't until I was halfway to my house that I realized I was still wearing his t-shirt.

….

The next day I got down to business. I made notes of everything I remember from last night. Every little mention of anything that Ace Teller had said. Most of it was nothing. Maybe in the long run all these little nothings would mean something.

I knew I would have to see him sooner than later. The only way for me to do that was to make sure that I grabbed his attention. From the file I learned his schedule- everything from his favorite restaurants to his work schedule. Today he would be the one towing those in need. Which was my way to get back into his presence.

My truck had made it to the other end of town when it stopped due to it breaking down. I may or may not have encouraged the shut down of my beloved truck. I leaned against the side of it as I made a phone call to the auto repair shop that Ace worked at.

"Hey, princess," Ace said as he walked towards me. "Having trouble?"

"A bit," I sighed. "The stupid thing started making some weird noise before dying. I could barely get it to the side of the road."

"Let's get this towed back to the shop and see what's wrong with it." he said.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the tower waiting for Ace to finish hooking up the truck. After a few minutes, Ace joins me. He cranks up the tower before pulling onto the road.

"Thanks for coming to help." I told him.

"No problem," he says. "So what were you up to today?"

"Looking for a place to stay. I can't keep staying at that shitty motel."

"Well, you could always stay with me." Ace suggests.

Jackpot. "Really? I wouldn't want to impose."

He glances over at me, looking me up and down. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement."

And just like that I was in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The door to the precious clubhouse was feet away from me. The bikers and whores that surrounded the place stared at me, the new comer intruding on their sacred place. I wasn't trusted, that was a given. Trust had to be earned in a place like this. That trust began with someone they all respected.

Ace stood next to me with my duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "You gonna open the door, princess?"

"What?" I asked, breaking out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I got it."

I pushed open the door to reveal several couches and a bar. The smell of cigarettes and booze filled the air. I stepped in, facing the smell head on. There was a faint scent of leather cleaner, probably from where they had cleaned their cuts.

One wall stood out in the room. The wall was covered in mugshots. I knew what this wall was. It was a tribute to the Sons that had fallen. In the middle of that wall stood the founder of the Sons, John Teller. To his right was the picture of his son, Jaxon Teller. Both had fallen trying to keep the Sons afloat in this changing world. They tried clinging to the past, but the past was already in their rearview mirrors.

"Come with me," Ace said, heading up the stairs.

I followed him up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I got a glimpse of their "church". The place that every club matter was brought up at. I knew what the room looked like from crime scene photos. In the middle of that room would be a long oak table where the Sons of Anarchy symbol would be carved into the wood. A gavel would be at the head of the table where the President would make all the club decisions by bringing it to a vote.

"This is me," Ace swung open a door.

His room was messy. I had expected that though. Dirty clothes littered the floor. The bed was unmade. Above the bed hung a Sons of Anarchy flag. The walls had pictures that were held up by a thumbtack. There were a few of Jaxon holding a small infant- Ace I'm assuming. There were several of Ace and Abel together.

"Sorry for the mess."

"It's fine," I assured him. "Homey, in fact."

He grinned at that. "Never heard anyone call it homey before. Wendy would bitch about it."

"Wendy?" I questioned. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"God no," he laughed. "That's Abel's mom. Crazy ass bitch. She raised us, or rather did her best. She loved me to the best of her ability, but I wasn't Abel. He was her son, and she made that very clear. Me? The only connection I had to her was the fact that I was her dead ex-husband's son. She took me in so that I wouldn't be separated from Abel."

"What about your mom?"

Ace shook his head. "I don't really remember her. Abel says that she was nice and loved us. Other than what he says, all I know is that her death sent Dad into a spiral."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling the need to apologize for him losing both parents at such a young age. I had no part of it, I just felt the need to do so.

"What's done is done. It's all in the past, princess." Ace said. "Make yourself at home. I cleaned out two drawers and part of the closet for ya earlier."

Then he left to go deal with club business. I opened up the duffle bag and shoved the clothing into the empty drawers. Once I was done with this, I took my chance to look around the room.

SAMCRO was every where. It was clear that he was an active member in the club. On the nightstand sat a small bowl that served as an ashtray. The books that were carelessly thrown in the corner of the room all had to do with motorcycles and guns, with the exception of an old worn out fairytale book. Inside the fairytale book was scribbled 'To Abel and Thomas, with love Mom' and a photo underneath that. The photo was of Abel when he was a toddler. A woman that I recognized as Tara Teller was holding an infant- Thomas. The arm that was slung around the three of them belonged to Jaxon Teller.

I continued my search of the room. Most of the things that I found were useless in my investigation. Nothing could be used as proof of any criminal activity that the Sons of Anarchy was apart of. I was getting desperate at this point. I needed something that I could have as a foundation. Something that would give me a hint of my sister.

Underneath the bed was mainly clothes. It wasn't until I reached under that I found something. Two leather bound books caught my eye. One was smaller, a journal perhaps. The other was slightly larger. I opened up the larger one first. The title caught my eye. 'The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way. By John Thomas Teller.'

The journal was the next thing that I opened. The handwriting was neat. I assumed that this would belong to John Teller as well. To my surprise in the corner of the book was the name Jaxon Teller.

I didn't have time to begin reading either of the books. The sound of footsteps coming my way interrupted my search. I shoved the books back into their hiding place before laying down on the bed. I'd barely made it by the time that Ace walked into the room.

He grinned that cocky grin at me. "Aren't you a vision laying in my bed?"

"I dunno, am I?" I ask.

Ace walks over, laying down next to me on the bed. "Trust me when I say that bed hasn't seen anything like you in it."

I roll over to face him. "What does that mean?"

He shrugs. "I just don't take girls into my room."

"So what makes me so special?" I ask, thinking that what he had just said was a ploy of some sort. Surely a man as handsome as him had girls throwing themselves at him. Especially with that Vice President patch that laid on his chest. That alone could get girls in his bed, desperate to be his old lady.

"Dunno, there's just something about you that makes me want to trust you." he said with a shrug.

I didn't push him on the subject. Instead I grabbed my hand with his, intertwining our fingers together. His hands were larger than mine, and much more calloused. The rough skin of his fingers felt good as they drew circles upon the back of my hand.

"There's gonna be a party tonight," Ace informed me. "Some of the guys are coming back from a successful run."

"So you're here to welcome them home with booze and babes." I finish.

He laughs. "Pretty much the standard greeting."

"Have fun with that," I reply.

"You're coming," he said.

"Who said I was invited?"

"I did." Ace said. "Plus, it's always nice to have someone to keep me company."

"Yes, because at the end of the day you just want me to keep you company." I snorted. "No other alternative motives at all."

"Well, I can think of a few reasons why your company is appreciated." Ace moved to where he was facing me.

"And here I was beginning to think you were all talk and no action." I teased, hoping that he would rise to the occasion.

Ace Teller didn't disappoint. Instead of responding with some snarky comment, he pulled me closer to him. His lips collided with mine. He didn't wait for me to respond, instead he encouraged me to respond with the movements of his lips. I hesitated for a moment before moving along with him. He tasted like cigarettes and beer. The taste was intoxicating. The feeling was incredible. I hadn't been kissed like this in...well years. There was such a rawness that the feeling of his lips moving against mine had.

We pulled away after a few moments, breathless. "About damn time," I breathed out.

He chuckled. "I should've done that earlier."

"Tell me about it," I said, moving my lips back to his.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I didn't have time to search anymore. As a women in the clubhouse, it was expected of me to help get ready for the party. I helped the other women cooking and cleaning up the clubhouse while the men were out doing God knows what. The old ladies showed up and took charge of everything. I did as they said to do, not bothering to speak up about anything.

The returning members showed up around six along with the rest of the men. Cheers erupted as they were greeted warmly when they all road up. Ace grinned at me as he removed his helmet. He turned to speak to the Son on his left, who I'm assuming was one of the returning members. They spoke together for a moment before Ace climbed off his bike and made his way towards me.

The party was in full swing. Scantily clad women draped themselves over the Sons, trying to claim one of them as their own. The handful of old ladies that were here, hung around each other. They knew their men well enough not to have to make claim on them. You don't mess with a man that's already taken, that was a given. Each of these women had a record card almost as long as their partners. Old ladies would do anything for their men, even if that meant they had to do a little jail time themselves.

Ace was across the room from me, shooting pool with one of the returning members. From this distance, I couldn't tell who was winning. All I could see was the carefree 'I don't give a damn' grin that Ace had slapped across his face.

"So you're his newest pet," came a voice from behind me.

I turned only to be face to face with the Sons of Anarchy President, Joey Constanza. "I'm staying with him if that's what you mean."

Constanza raises an eyebrow at this. "Staying with him? I'd like to take a bet on how long that little arrangement will last."

"Oh I know how to keep a man," I said, not backing down from the challenge that he had presented.

He laughed at this. "Maybe you are a good fit for him. Both of you are cocky little shits."

I return his grin. "Or we're both too damn stubborn."

"Hey, Joey. Try not to scare her away." Ace said, joining us. "She just got here today. I'd like to have at least twenty-four hours before she's running for the hills."

"And who says I'm running anywhere?" I ask, hands on my hips.

"If ya were smart you would run for the hills." Constanza said, lighting a cigarette.

There was something in his voice. Was it regret? Jonathan "Joey" Constanza had been serving as club president for almost thirteen years. He took it over from Fillip "Chibs" Telford after he had served for seven years after Jaxon Teller's death. Constanza had been patched in as Vice President of the sons a year before coming president after the imprisonment of Alexander "Tig" Trager. Those were the main facts that I understood about Constanza through the files. That's all they were though, facts. Empty words that didn't hold any real clue of the man that ran the Sons.

I'd seen Joey Constanza before. It had been years and years ago, but I still remember bits and pieces of him. More importantly I remember the video of his arrest on the local news station. Accused of three murders. He was released a week later. They didn't have enough evidence to convict him of the murders. He'd walked away fancy free, as most of the Sons had whenever they faced jail time.

How they did it, I had no clue. They easily got away with anything from illegal drug and gun trafficking to murder. I'd scanned all the Charming police department, trying to figure out if any of them were dirty but always came up empty. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that these men weren't guilty of the charges they had been accused of. Their hands were always dirty. Only in the terms of having proof were they clean.

"What's your girl's name?" Constanza asked Ace.

"Her name's Clarke." Ace said before I could respond.

"Clarke? No last name?" Constanza questioned, looking at me.

"Clarke..." I paused for a moment, knowing I couldn't use my real last name. "Clarke Tyler." That was the closest to the truth as I could go.

"Where ya front, Clarke Tyler?"

"New Mexico originally," I tell him. Stay as close to the truth as you can. That's the only way you'll remember the lies. New Mexico is where my mom was born.

"What brings you to Charming?"

Ace held up his hands. "Joey, what's up with the interrogation?"

"Just trying to figure out this sweet butt you brought in." Constanza said, leaning back in his chair.

"She's not just some sweet butt." Ace informed him. "I'd appreciate it if you treated her with some respect."

"Hey, no harm done." I assured Ace. "Now how about I go get us something to drink?"

He doesn't even register what I'm saying. Instead he's glaring at Constanza. I slip away from the pair, heading behind the bar.

Things had started to get hot and heavy in the clubhouse. The men that weren't shooting pool or drinking and smoking, were making advances towards their lady of the evening. Most of the pairs had disappeared. The few that remained were either in a corner or on the floor grinding against one another to the music.

I grabbed two beers from the fridge underneath the bar before heading back to Ace. I popped them open against the bar top as I walked. It was a trick I had learned after going to a party in high school. Over the years I'd perfected the trick. Now I didn't even have to look as I popped open the tops.

As soon as I returned, Ace's arm wrapped around my waist. I handed him his beer, which he gratefully took.

"How many have you had?" Ace asks me.

"Four or five." I respond.

"That would send most girls under the table." he says, impressed.

I shrug. "I can hold my booze."

We lean against one another, drinking out beers. I knew that I could probably drink one or two more before I push my limit. I had to stay mostly sober. Alcohol didn't normally loosen my tongue, but I wasn't gonna take that chance.

"Dance with me," I said after chugging my beer.

"What?" Ace questions.

I move up close to him, grinding my waist into his. "Come dance with me."

"All right, princess." He sets his beer down on the table, following me towards the makeshift dance floor.

He grabs my hips, pulling me towards him roughly. I grind my ass into his front, leaning back against his chest. Those muscled arms wrap around my waist. His lips travel along my neckline. This wasn't a mere dance. No, this was me staking my claim on Ace. He was mine and the rest of these club whores were taking witness to that.

I turned in his arms. My hands pulled his face away from my neck guiding him towards my lips. He gladly gave me what I wanted. The kiss was rough and intense. His lips eagerly moved against mine. His grasp on my waist tightened, pulling me as close to his body as he could get.

"Let's go upstairs," I whisper against his lips after feeling like I had made my point.

Ace's lips pulled back in a cocky grin. "Whatever you want."

Grabbing his hand, I quickly led him up the stairs. As soon as we were in his room, I kissed him. His hands pulled off my tank top. My hands worked to remove his shirt and cut. Once he was shirtless, I caught a glimpse of the Sons of Anarchy tattoo that covered his back.

He didn't question whether I wanted this or not. The way I responded to his kisses was assurance enough. I tried not to get lost in the way his body felt against mine. How it felt so good to be wrapped around him. This was an undercover operation. Nothing more, nothing less.

The deeper he went, the closer I was to oblivion. I cried out his name, loosing myself. The bed shook from our movements. His calloused hands caressed my body as he continued to move. Our breathing became uneven the closer we both came to finishing. When our releases finally did come, they were both sounded loudly.

Afterwards I laid my head against his chest. Ace's arms wrapped around me, holding me close. Downstairs the party was still going on. That didn't matter though. What mattered right now was the content feeling that was washing over my body. I snuggled in closer to Ace, breathing in his scent of leather, motor oil, booze, cigarettes, and cologne. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"THOMAS TELLER." Any angry voice awoke us. "You get your ass up right now."

I opened my eyes to face a middle-aged woman glaring at me. Quickly I gather up the sheets, covering up my self. Glancing around I see that last nights clothes are on the other side of the room. Reaching down, I grab a shirt of Aces, putting it on to cover myself.

She had her hands on her lips. Her face showed every emotion and that emotion was pissed off. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun. There wasn't an ounce of make-up on her face.

Wendy Case was her name. She'd cleaned up from her mug shot that had been taken over twenty years ago. Her face was fuller than her strung out appearance in the mug shot. She looked healthier. After Jax had killed himself, Wendy had been granted custody of both of his sons.

I elbow Ace hard in the ribs, surprised that her yelling hadn't woken him up. "Wake up!"

"What?" Ace asked sleepily.

"Get your ass up, say good-bye to your whore." she said, glaring at me.

"Clarke isn't a whore, Wendy." he responds sitting up in bed. "She's staying right here while you tell me what the hell you are doing in my bedroom."

"I'm your mother, Thomas. Don't speak to me in that tone of voice."

He rolled his eyes. "Still not hearing a reason why you're in my room."

"You were supposed to pick your brother up from the airport this morning. I got a phone call an hour ago from him saying that he couldn't reach you. So I picked him up then drove over here to see if your ass was hungover, dead, or with some slut."

"Oh, did Abel come into town today?" he asked with fake innocence. "Must've forgotten since I don't really give a damn."

"He's your brother." she scoffs.

"Could've fuckin' fooled me." Ace responds, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't be like that, Thomas." Wendy says.

He takes a drag of the cigarette. "He wanted to cut all ties. I'm just giving him what he wants. Abel Teller is dead to me."

"Jax, why must you be so damn difficult." she responds with a heavy sigh.

Ace froze next to me. His face was an emotionless mask, but his eyes told a different story. The twinge of hurt crossed over them. "Get the fuck out."

"Thomas, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get the fuck out, Wendy!" he angrily spews at her.

She looks at him for a moment before rushing out of the room. Ace stares after her for a moment. Then he flops down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn't speak. Instead he just lays there, smoking his cigarette.

"I didn't know your brother was in town," I spoke.

"Didn't really care to tell ya," he shrugs.

I didn't know what to say. There was no way that I could claim that I had a right to know about his personal life. I wasn't his girlfriend or his wife. I was just some girl that was staying with him. Or rather that's all I was in his eyes. In reality I was just trying to get close to him so that I could shut down the Sons.

"I'll just leave you be," I said, climbing out of bed.

He grabbed me by my waist, pulling me back down. "I didn't mean it like that, princess. It's just...family brings out the worst."

"Tell me about it," I put my hand on his cheek. "If you want to, I mean."

Ace took a hold of my hand. "When Abel left for college, he just left. I was still in high school and needed him. He didn't bother to call or say goodbye. Abel came back two years later. By then I had changed. I was a Son and he was pre-law."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"That day he came back after two years of nothing." he said.

"Oh, Ace." I sighed.

He shook his head. "No, don't do that. I don't need the pity. Abel didn't want to be apart of mine, so I got a new family. The Sons are the only family I need."

He truly meant it. Ace had been so brainwashed by SAMCRO that he thought that they were a good substitute for family. He had distanced himself away from his actual family for them.

"Are you at least going to go see him?"

"Nope."

"He's still your brother, Ace. Blood runs thicker than anything."

"Damn it, princess. I don't want to see him." Ace quickly got out of bed, throwing on his boxers. "He and I are just better off not being around one another."

"I'm sorry, I pushed it then." I said, turning away from him. "Look, I know what it's like to actually lose a sibling. It's horrible, never seeing them again. If I had the chance to see my sister again I would do anything to make it possible."

Ace didn't say anything. Instead he threw on yesterdays clothes. I watched him as he silently dressed. Once he was finished he left the room without giving me so much as a glance. The door slammed shut behind him.

Grabbing some clothes from my drawer, I went into the adjoining bathroom. I undressed and climbed inside of the shower. The hot water greeted my skin. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I was letting my cover slip. The fact that he had rejected my openness stung. He had just walked out on me when I had told him something that was close to my heart.

I shook my head, trying to get these thoughts of my head. This was just a job. I wasn't supposed to give a damn what he thought.

I didn't give a damn. Yeah, I couldn't care about what Ace Teller thought about me.

…..

Ace came back around midnight. I laid in bed, pretending to be asleep. I couldn't face him. I didn't really want to.

"I know you're awake, princess." Ace said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, so you want to talk to me?" I ask, not bothering to turn around.

He pulls me into his arms. "Look, I didn't mean to just walk out earlier."

I stopped him right there. "Don't, don't act like you didn't mean to just walk out on me."

"You're right. I did mean to walk out." he sighs heavily. "I left to go see him. Abel, I mean. He was at Wendy's."

Sitting up, I turned to face him. "You went to go see Abel?"  
"Not at first. At first I wanted to go for a ride to clear my head. I couldn't get what you said out of my head. Next thing I knew I was knocking on the door at Wendy's."

We sat there for a while talking about how it was seeing his brother for the first time in years. Ace was happy. He was glad that he had seen his brother. From what I understood, this reconnection went well. The way his eyes lit up as he talked about Abel made me smile.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your sister?" Ace asks me once he finished telling me about Abel.

I looked away, staring out the window. "She went missing a while back. The trail went cold."

He took my hands into his. "I'll help you find her."

"I know you will," I said.

I couldn't look him in the eyes as I said this. Indeed, Ace Teller would help me find Angela. He just wouldn't expect the way that he was going to help me. I knew that when that day came, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes then either.


End file.
